finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters (Comrades)
Characters is an Archives section in Final Fantasy XV that profiles the characters the player meets and learns of, mostly familiar from the wider Final Fantasy XV Universe. Characters Nyx Ulric Native son of Galahd who fought alongside the local Resistance before arriving in Insomnia to serve Regis in the Kingsglaive. His affinity for the royal magic and his epic exploits in combat have earned him the moniker of "hero" among his peers. Tasked by his king to see the Lady Lunafreya and the Ring of the Lucii to safety, a dire situation forced the Glaive hero to don the ring himself and channel its power at the cost of his life. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Before accepting the sacred charge of the Oracle, the daughter of House Fleuret was born princess of Tenebrae, where she forged a bond with Prince Noctis in her youth. In time, the two were betrothed. Though she was to meet her fiancé in Altissia, circumstances carried her into the Crown City ahead of the peace signing between Lucis and Niflheim, and she was taken hostage. Rescued by Nyx and escorted outside the city by Libertus, the Oracle roamed the world to forge covenants with the Six. Slain by the imperial chancellor upon the altar of the Hydraean in Altissia, her final act was to deliver the Ring of the Lucii to Noctis. Libertus Ostium Hot-blooded Glaive who grew up alongside Nyx, but traded in his badge when Regis capitulated to the empire's terms and handed over Galahd. When the peace signing goes awry and the empire attacks the kingdom's capital, he puts his life on the line to fulfill his promise to Nyx to see Lunafreya safely out of the Crown City. He waited in vain for Nyx in Galahd until the darkness gathered, then answered the call for the remaining Glaives to assemble in Lestallum. Now tasked with leading the surviving Kingsglaive operatives, he fights alongside Cor and the Crownsguard against the daemon scourge. Cor Leonis A valiant protector who stood beside Regis during the king's journey thirty years prior, and continued to serve his liege marshalling the Lucian Crownsguard. "The Immortal"'s heroic feats in battle make him the stuff of legend—and for Noctis and his closest friends, an invaluable ally in the field. He now bands his Crownsguard together with the Hunters, the remnants of the Kingsglaive, and rebel soldiers to stand as mankind's last line of defense against the daemons. While he had initially set aside resources to find and rescue Noctis, he later broke up the search parties in order to commit to defending outposts, a decision that was met with misgivings from those who held faith in the gospel of the True King. Even after Regis's magic has faded, the marshal remains unmatched in combat, though he now dedicates more of his time to training his fighters than he does to fighting on the front lines himself. Monica Elshett Trusted Crownsguard officer who, alongside Dustin, led Iris and other evacuees out of the Crown City during the imperial invasion. Cor then tasked her with reconnaissance, and she supplied Noctis and his retinue with critical intelligence regarding enemy logistics. After Noctis disappeared, she turned her attention to assisting refugees and fighting back the daemons. At present, she dispatches the Glaives and hunters of Lestallum on missions, occasionally rewarding her loyal troops with a home-cooked meal. Despite a stark contrast in their respective personalities, she and Dustin work particularly well together, having partnered up on many a mission to date—a popular topic for idle gossip among the rabble. Iris Amicitia Gladiolus's little sister and long-time friend of Noctis and his retinue. Some might mistake her playfulness for a lack of vigilance, but this daughter of House Amicitia can handle herself in battle—as would be expected of any in the bloodline of the King's Shield. As Eos entered the long night, she returned to Lestallum with Talcott and the others, and now assists Cor by assessing the damage done by daemon attacks and seeing to the needs of survivors. Iris still remembers the time she got lost as a child and how her brother's awkward friend, Noctis, came to her rescue. She has harbored a crush ever since, but knows their stars were never meant to align, vowing never to act on her unrequited feelings. Talcott Hester Grandson of Jared, loyal chamberlain of House Amicitia. The tragic loss of his grandfather forced the boy to become a man, and solidified his resolve to serve Noctis for the greater good. The empire had driven him from his home in Lucis, and the long night chased him from his second home in Caem, leaving him with no choice but to seek asylum in Lestallum. He carries his grandfather's notebook as a keepsake, and in it he records his correspondence with Dino, passing along vital information to the Glaives and Hunters. The hat he wears is also a memento, given to him by Cid when the mechanic came to Caem. The cantankerous curmudgeon was always kind to the boy, and his grandfatherly demeanor helped to fill the void left by Jared's sudden passing. Dustin Ackers A veteran operative in the Crownsguard who, despite having seniority over Monica, holds her tenacious defiance in the highest esteem. He is a man always on the move, delivering Iris and Talcott to Lestallum from Caem as the darkness spread, and relaying crucial mission details between outposts. Though his appearance may be unassuming, he has proven more than capable of dispatching daemon in Cor and Monica's absence. One particular daemon-slaying exploit impressed his brothers-in-arms, but the man himself expressed only lament at not having extracted a sample to relay to researchers. Ignis Scientia Noctis's trusted friend and closest confidant. Born into a family of royal stewards, he started serving as the crown prince's attendant from a very young age. Acting as a companion at times and a guardian at others, Ignis utilized his impressive acuity to see the prince through any trials or tribulations that came his way. An injury incurred during the Trial of Leviathan left Ignis blinded, yet this tragedy helped him see the importance of the prince's plight with greater clarity than ever before. His allegiance as advisor never faltered, following Noctis to journey's end. His brother-in-arms missing in action, Ignis currently spends his days fending off the daemons while practicing the culinary arts in his spare time. Cindy Aurum Belle of the body shop at the Hammerhead Service Station in Leide, she inherited her grandfather Cid's knack for tinkering without his penchant for cantankerousness. More than a few drivers have chosen to take the scenic route past the garage for a glimpse of her smile. The mechanic was forced to leave Hammerhead behind as the long night fell, taking refuge in Lestallum. While the grease monkey doesn't dirty her hands in combat, she keeps them busy in logistics, moving precious cargo as missions demand. Cindy's knowhow, spirit, and looks haven't faded at all over time, and along with her best friend Holly, she sets a strong example of what working women can do in Lestallum. Cid Sophiar Outspoken friend of Regis, he was the mechanic to the royal house before coming to own and operate the Hammerhead Service Station. While the surly, crotchety curmudgeon may be quick to snap at Noctis, "Reggie's boy" holds a special place in his heart. As the long night fell over Eos, he was content to have his bones buried under his body shop, but Cindy had other ideas, and dragged her paw-paw to Lestallum. Even in a city of engineers, the master mechanic's acumen with precision equipment is in high demand, and his talent for modding armaments is invaluable in the fight to save mankind. Dino Ghiranze Meteor Publishing columnist who dabbles in crafting accessories and jewelry on the side. His dealings with Noctis and company have centered primarily around acquiring gemstones to feed his hobby. One could be forgiven for finding the fast-talking-and-freewheeling artisan frivolous, but the finery he forges brings succor to many devastated by daemon attacks. Though he had forsworn his career in journalism in favor pursuing his handicraft full-time, the coming of the long night threw a wrench in his plans. With ore increasingly difficult to procure and his former boss Vyv in need of a hand, the plucky pressman returned to Lestallum to get the scoop on potential threats in Leide while scooping up whatever gems he can find locally. Navyth Arlund Angler whose illustrious exploits are more than mere fish tales. No danger is too great, no nook too small for the adventurous angler, but the coming of the long night nevertheless calls him to the city time and again. While even the toughest of survivalists have been known to touch base in town, seeing the living legend leave the lakeside has proven a harrowing wake-up call to the state of the world for otherwise oblivious sportsmen. Observing life in Lestallum firsthand has instilled the angler with a newfound respect for the Hunters, and the famous fisherman's intrepid feats in assisting them have garnered admiration in return. Vyv Dorden President of Meteor Publishing who has paired an amiable personal temperament with razor-sharp business acumen to construct the world's largest print and broadcast media conglomerate. As the long night spread, the media mogul used his influence to persuade the public to accept refugees into their cities and homes. He remains committed to the cause of defending mankind's last outpost, transmitting vital guidance for refugees and encouraging hunter enlistment over the airwaves. His charitable works also include an irregular publication that details the exploits of Glaives and hunters in combat, an endeavor meant to inspire hope in the hearts of Lestallum. Holly Teulle Veteran EXINERIS technician without whose assistance the royal vessel might not have made it out of Caem. Her work to keep the lights on in Lestallum is what keeps the daemons out and keeps the town safe in turn. The weight of this responsibility once drove her to overwork, but as the long night fell, she realize she could not bear it alone, and focused on grooming her staff with an eye toward the future. Having known Cindy for two decades, the technician has come to regard the mechanic as a baby sister, and has been as integral as Cid in shaping the grease-monkey granddaughter's git-'er-done work ethic. Jeanne Labreigh Former hunter hopeful who was downed by daemons on the battlefield, but later discovered her place in EXINERIS as an apprentice to Holly. Given to chasing pipe dreams since youth, her mentor has been instrumental in showing her the light that is the EXINERIS pipeline. Though her wounds make hard labor off-limits, her familiarity with the weaponry she wielded in the field has endowed her with advanced understanding of the technology's technical applications, and she has shown a particular penchant for electrical engineering. Her current duties center on generating power, and each day she seeks new ways to maximize the efficiency of precious meteorshards. Kimya Auburnbrie Mysterious woman known as "The Witch of the Woods." Once an experienced alchemist employed by Meldacio Hunter HQ, she was expelled when the higher-ups took issue with her unorthodox experimentation. Left to continue crafting concoctions alone in the Malmalam Thicket, she succeeded in producing potions designed to strengthen the daemon-dispelling power of the Oracle's enchantments. After the coming of the long night, Head Hunter Dave Auburnbrie decided to reach out to his estranged aunt in hopes of repairing relations and suppressing daemonic activity. Having shifted her base of operations to Lestallum, Kimya now makes medicine to heal wounded hunters and support the remaining Glaives however she can. In turn, she has earned the respect of those around her and dispelled the misinformation that besmirched her good name. David Auburnbrie Head honcho at Hunter HQ responsible for recovering the dog tags of lost hunters in addition to beating back daemons and other dangerous denizens of the wild. Though heir apparent to his mother Ezma's seat, his promotion was delayed per his lack of leadership, a shortcoming that became particularly pressing during a dog tag recovery mission involving Noctis and Kimya in Malmalam Thicket. He maintains an essential role behind the front lines, training new recruits, gathering geographical and ecological data through dog tag retrieval, and directing provision and manpower logistics between outposts. Weskham Armaugh Owner and operator of Maagho, an Altissian café-on-the-water, and longtime friend of Regis. He joined the late king on his journey 30 years ago in hopes of reforging and alliance with the nation of Accordo, but an injury incurred in the field cut his travels short. During his stay in Altissia, he came into contact with Camelia Claustra, then-leader of an antiestablishment resistance force. In time, their fortuitous friendship would help reestablish conciliatory relations between Lucis and Accordo. After the coming of the long night, Weskham set foot on Lucian soil for the first time in several decades. He has set up shop at the hidden harbor in Cape Caem, aiding immigrants seeking refuge on the continent and caring for combatants deployed to the area around the coast. Aranea Highwind Imperial airborne division commodore known for captaining a distinct red aircraft as well as a squad of quirky mercenaries. Even in hand-to-hand combat, she is most at home in the skies, where the dragoon gets the drop on her foes with an arsenal of aerial attacks. Once a soldier of fortune, her commendable combat record saw her rise to the rank of commodore in the imperial army before she grew disillusioned with the empire's daemon fixation and resigned her post. She has since dedicated herself and her squad to mankind's plight, rendering assistance in areas ravaged by daemons and war. Now in Lestallum, the last outpost, she stands alongside Cor and all who take up arms in the fight for survival. Never one to obsess over birthright and rank, her forward-thinking pragmatism, no-nonsense attitude, and confident demeanor strike a welcome contrast to the bleak outlook in Lestallum. Gentiana Divine avatar whose earthly form belies her supernatural powers. Arriving in Tenebrae on the occasion of Lunafreya's birth, she took up residence to provide counsel to the future Oracle, and would later guide Noctis on his path. Her words have always carried weight, and it is only because she presaged the King's return after Noctis disappeared that Cor called off the search. Until that day, she defends the hallowed ground of Angelgard alongside the Glaives upon whom the Draconian has bestowed his grace. Umbra Divine Messenger who assumes the form of a dog and often travels in the company of Gentiana and Pryna. True to his Messenger calling, the celestial canine carried a notebook back and forth between Lunafreya and Noctis as part of a tradition the two initiated as children. Man's best friend has stood with Gentiana and the Glaives to defend Angelgard against the darkness, loyally awaiting the return of the King. Titan, the Archaean God of Earth, one of the Six who once presided over Eos. The Landforger was awakened from slumber by the Oracle Lunafreya. Legends tell of the Archaean absorbing the force of the cataclysmic Meteor as it hurtled down to Eos, resulting in the meteorshards that now power Lestallum and light Lucis. The mighty Astral now tests the worth of Glaives who stand trial before the Draconian at Angelgard in the name of defending Noctis. Ramuh, the Fulgurian God of the Storm, one of the Six who once presided over Eos. The Stormsender awoke to the pleas of the Oracle Lunafreya and conferred his power upon Noctis. The Fulgurian, it is said, administers the natural laws of Eos from on high, casting judgment down on those who would harm the star. After a recuperative rest at Angelgard in the wake of the Astral War, the Lord of Lightning returned to Duscae to strike down imperial trespassers. The mighty Astral now tests the worth of Glaives who stand trial before the Draconian at Angelgard in the name of defending Noctis. Leviathan, the Hydraean Goddess of the Seas, one of the Six who once presided over Eos. The tempestuous Tidemother rose to the call of the Oracle Lunafreya. The empire's assault on the proud serpent provoked the Hydraean's wrath, conjuring a maelstrom of destruction that ravaged Altissia and devoured countless lives. The mighty Astral now tests the worth of Glaives who stand trial before the Draconian at Angelgard in the name of defending Noctis. Shiva, the Glacian Goddess of Ice, one of the Six who once presided over Eos. The somber Frostbearer heeded the prayer of the Oracle Lunafreya to grant Noctis her blessing. Roused suddenly from hibernation in Ghorovas Rift, the Glacian brought the chill wind of death to bear on half the imperial army before suffering her own corporeal demise. She is the true form of the spirit incarnate in Gentiana, using both her celestial form and material body to cure Eos of the Starscourge. The mighty Astral now tests the worth of Glaives who stand trial before the Draconian at Angelgard in the name of defending Noctis. Bahamut, the Draconian God of War, one of the Six who once presided over Eos. The Draconian's bonds to the Lucii run deepest among the Six, and his image adorns the insignia of the Kingsglaive. On Glaives who would atone for the sins of the past (namely the misdeeds of those who betrayed the very crown that gave them power), the Blademaster bestows his grace and might—but not before they swear fealty to Noctis and prove themselves worthy of the honor. Regis Lucis Caelum 113th monarch in the line of Lucis and father of Noctis. For three decades, the wise and merciful ruler held back the imperial onslaught, maintaining the Wall with his royal light, and shedding it upon outsiders so that they might defend the Crown City, thus forging the Kingsglaive. That weapon would eventually be plunged into his back, as traitorous Glaives colluded with the empire to undermine the peace, sabotage the Wall, and assassinate the king. As the Wall fell, so would the crown, and so, too, would Lucis. As the king passed, his gift of light faded from the Glaives—yet in time, the light would return. Category:Archives in Final Fantasy XV Category:Final Fantasy XV: Comrades